Facility
For the level in the 2010 video game, see Facility (2010). Chemical Warfare Facility #2 is the second part of Bond's first mission, and the reason he was sent to Arkhangelsk in the first place. Points of Interest Bathroom Bond drops into the bathroom from the facility's ventilation system. Four Russian soldiers can be found here; three are in stalls, with a fourth at a urinal. It is possible for Bond to exit the bathroom without alerting any of the soldiers. After a certain amount of time, a scientist will run in from one of the laboratories. This scientist carries a keycard, which can open any door in the facility, with the exception of the one leading to the bottling room. Security Stations There are two rooms where soldiers stand watch over the consoles needed to open the security doors located in the facility. The first station is at the bottom of the stairs after exiting the bathroom. The second is found after the processing area. If the consoles in these areas are destroyed, Bond will need to obtain a clearance A keycard to complete his mission. Note that the security doors are only locked from one side, meaning Bond can backtrack past a locked door, but will be stuck there if he cannot open it. Processing Area Two large rooms are found after the first security door and locker room. These rooms contain large chemical tanks and have a number of scientists working at consoles. Dr. Doak can appear in either of these rooms. The door leading to the second security station marks the boundary of the multiplayer arena. Storage Area To the right of the second security station is the storage area. Here, small white drums contain toxic gas, which will be released when they are destroyed. This area has a safety system in place which will lock it down to prevent the gas from leaking into the rest of the facility. It is impossible to exit this area once the doors locked. Note, however, that if the tanks are detonated from outside of this area using the remote mines, the system will not prevent the gas from leaking into the rest of the facility. Dr. Doak can appear in this area. Laboratories The door to the left of the second security station leads to the laboratory area. Just entering here completes Bond's first objective. There are soldiers here, but also a lot of scientists, which means targets should be checked before firing. Dr. Doak can appear in two of the labs or outside of them in the hallway. The scientist that holds the Clearance A Keycard is also here. He is located at the final laboratory room near the Bottling Room. Bottling Room The bottling room is the final area of the facility. If playing on secret or 00 agent, Bond needs to obtain the door decoder from Dr. Doak to access this area. Bond meets with Trevelyan here, and must destroy the large bottling tanks to complete the mission. Colonel Ourumov will capture and "execute" Trevelyan here if Bond sticks around, but this is not necessary to witness in order to complete the level. Multiplayer Facility is one of the five solo stages included in GoldenEye's multiplayer. It is a fan favorite and is often considered one of GoldenEye's best multiplayer maps. The multiplayer setup isolates the starting area from the "backzone" with a locked door and removes most of the objects from the stage to make it flow better. Like all solo stages featured in multiplayer the mission must be completed before it is available to play. Backzone Facility Backzone, created by Wreck, was the first new multiplayer stage created for Goldeneye using GameShark codes. It features all the glass and doors from the solo stage, with weapon, ammo, and armor placement for multiplayer. The same door that isolated the original multi stage from the backzone is still in place, preventing entry to the "frontzone." Legacy Facility was one of the three "Classic" maps included in Perfect Dark, where it was retextured, slightly modified, and renamed Felicity. It also made it into Perfect Dark's sequel, Perfect Dark Zero, where it resembled a partially destroyed version of GoldenEye's Facility. A heavily modified version of it, stripped of doors, with several new areas and connections between old areas, is featured in the Wii version of the Quantum of Solace game. In addition to these official reappearances it has be recreated by fans for a number of other first person shooters, including Doom, Quake, and Half-Life. Goldeneye Source features three Facility maps, including one that is a near-perfect copy of the original solo stage. Weapons Silenced PP7 DD44 Dostovei KF7 Soviet D5K Deutsche (Trevelyan) Hand Grenade Remote Mine Gadgets Door Decoder Keycard Enemies Russian Soldier Scientist (if provoked on difficulties higher than Agent) Colonel Ourumov Alec Trevelyan (if provoked, but instantly results in the mission's failure) Trivia *Facility is one of three multiplayer maps from GoldenEye 007 that appear as playable multiplayer levels in Rare's later game Perfect Dark, often described as a spiritual successor to GoldenEye. The others were Temple and Complex. While the levels were remodelled with new textures, their layout remains identical. Facility was additionally renamed "Felicity". *In the Pre-Release the Facility had stacked tanks, similar to the movie, in the Bottling Room. It is not known why this was changed to single tanks. *In the original movie, Bond programmed timed mines at a 3 minutes timer, escaped with a plane, and only then the mines blew up. In the N64 and Wii games, instead, he actually detonates the explosives himself. Also, in the movie the whole facility (or at least the back zone) blows up, while in the games it doesn't, even though the player must still leave in order to survive (in the N64 game the tanks leak toxic gas, and in the Wii remake the whole place starts falling apart). *In the room with the toxic gas barrels and the 4 platforms behind the double airlock type doors, there is a pipe running across the ceiling with the Russian word 'водка' written below it. This word is also present on a number of boxes throughout other maps taking place in Russia. Водка translates as 'Vodka', which may be meant to as joke by the game's creators playing on traditional Russian stereotypes. Other boxes in the game are labelled картофель ('potato'). Much of the other Russian text depicted throughout the game is either nonsense or simply English words written in the Russian Cyrillic alphabet. *Like Archives and Caverns, the multiplayer version of Facility draws the entire Facility single player map but renders around half of the level inaccessible with a locked door. Using a cheating device, it is possible to configure a weapon to destroy doors and access the rest of the map; everything is present, but there are no weapon spawns or ammo crates in the normally inaccessible parts of the level. *Above the door to the second security station is a "No James Bonds" sign. *When speaking with Trevelyan, there is a line of dialogue from Bond that changes relative to how much health the player has. If little to no health was lost, Bond will say "It was too easy, Alec." If about a half of health was lost, Bond will say "It was a bit tricky, Alec." If only a little health remains, Bond will say "I almost killed myself getting here, Alec." *There is a humorous glitch in the Bottling Room. If the player lets Bond die right before Ourumov runs into the room, the normal 'death theme' won't play. Instead, the other upbeat Facility remix will overlap it and play. Navigation Category:Locations Category:Levels